


You cannot stop fate. Loki will bring Ragnarok.

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/M, Femdom, Infantilism, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a sex pest, Loki is an absent father, Loki is banished, Loki is frisky, Loki remembers, Loki wants to do right, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Memory Loss, Odin is a dick, Pregnant Sex, Protective Frigga, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Wetting, caring for Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around Thor one, but Avengers/Darkworld etc, are not in this ‘verse. Loki gets banished to Midgard without his memory for doing something undisclosed. [but will be later]<br/>Odin and Frigga seek advice from the Norns on their warning about Loki.<br/>Loki meets a mortal woman and then loses his fight against Odin’s spell and she ends up caring for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The halls of the palace were quiet. The guards silently patrolled with no expectation of unrest or attack. It was a relatively peaceful time in Asgard. The All-father sat weary. His throne room was empty except for his guards. Frigga entered from the large doors to the rear and slowly approached her husband. She had received an astral projection from the Norns, telling her they would come to the see the All-father.

He waited for the messenger to come. He felt warmth come from the center of the great hall and a glowing orb appeared and grew till it was at least a few meters across. It dissipated and a tall woman in flowing white robes became visible.

Her hair and dress were moving with some unseen breeze and her feet did not touch the ground. She was one of the Norns. Skuld, of fate yet to be. She out stretched her hands and approached Odin who sat up then stood. He moved slowly down to her.

"All father, I come with a warning."

Frigga came closer to them. "What warning?"

The heavenly woman turned to Frigga and took her hands. "Loki." She paused. "He will bring Ragnarok."

"We know this." Odin dismissed her. "You told us and we have kept an eye on him."

"No you haven’t." Skuld turned to him. "Loki has not yet realized how powerful he has become and we have foreseen a cataclysmic event which will push him and he will bring forth your demise within a few years."

"What? A few years?" Frigga gasped. "What event?" She gripped Odin’s hand tight. "We didn’t think he was capable for centuries!"

"No All-mother, Loki will turn and turn fast. If you wish to delay Raganarok, then you must stop his fall." Skuld moved away from them.

"Delay? We cannot stop him from.." Odin gasped.

"Yes, that is correct. Loki will always bring forth the Twilight of the Gods, you cannot stop that. You can merely delay him. His heart is easily swayed and his heart will be broken which will be part of the trigger."

Frigg a wiped a tear. "My boy, what causes his change?"

"We cannot say. Things are set in motion, but in a few years, Loki will come to us. He will beg us to use a great power that he does not possess." She paused and her hands began to glow. "And we have not decided yet if we will grant him his desire. For all magic comes at a price and this will be Loki’s decision if he accepts our terms."

Odin grew angry. "that sounds like you will give him power over life and death. Why will he come to you?"

"it will be influence by those around him." The glow surrounded her. "If you don’t want his quest for this power over life and death, you will need to act now."

She then disappeared. Frigga turned to Odin. "How can we stop what we don’t know?"

"We must find a way to take his power from him. He blocks my all-sight and I cannot sense his Sedir." Odin exhaled. "We must find him and act now."

"I don’t want to push him away. He’s our son. I know he can be swayed with a loving heart." She pleaded. "If we shut him out and stifle his power he will retaliate." She always tried to take the peaceful option. Odin scowled.

"He has been more disruptive lately. I will speak to Thor, he has been near him. He will tell me of his changes." Odin began to stride away. Frigga followed.

"Please husband, we should talk to him. We don’t know what this heart break is or who will cause it."

"I don’t care. Who knows what it is? It could even be his desire for power that gets taken that will turn him." Odin stormed off. "I will take his memory and banish him if I have to!"

Frigga stopped and held her hands. She worried that Odin’s selfish desire to stop Ragnarok, was not going to end well.

 

_______-

 

Three months later.

Loki landed hard. The dark rocky ground bruised him but it was nothing he couldn’t take. He looked up at the dissipating light of the Bifrost. He stumbled and tried hard to maintain his spell. He concentrated hard on blocking the All-father’s hold on his mind.

Loki screamed out in the darkness as he managed to get control. He exhaled a number of times sharply as he got to his feet. He brushed himself off and tried to look up as defiantly as possible. "You cannot take my power! It was never yours in the first place!"

He chuckled defiantly and looked around. He sighed as he saw the lights of a town nearby. "Midgard. A pitiful world of mortals." Loki looked down at his hand and found his sedir was greatly reduced by trying to suppress Odin's spell over him. He decided to walk down the hill to a close by house. He let himself in and began to look around.

A light came on and a woman appeared. She looked at him in shock. "Um.. are you lost?" she was tense and ready to fight or run if need be. She looked at his strange outfit. A flowing green cape capped with golden armor on his arms and shoulders. Loki smiled and stroked back his short black hair, composing himself with a slight laugh.

"No. I know exactly where I am."

"That wasn’t really the question." She scowled.

"You should be more specific." Loki moved towards her with a smile.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" she tried to be confident. He moved closer.

"My name is Loki, and I am here because it was the closest place that was in my direction of travel." Loki then looked into her eyes and relaxed a bit.

"Ok." She stuttered. She felt his breath on her cheek. "Um, where are you going.. like what is your destination?" she tried to be specific.

"Here." He said as he placed his hands on her waist and then pushed her against the wall. She glanced down as she was pinned. He pushed his hips forward and kept his arms straight as he looked down at her. She was not scared of him. He liked that. He liked it when people fought him.

"Here, this town? This country? This planet?" she joked that last one. "Who’s not being specific now?" Loki smiled.

"Right… here." He moved in and brushed his lips to her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

He then felt a swift knee to the groin and she slipped from his grip. He groaned and turned to see her now brandishing a knife. "Back off creep!"

"It’s Loki actually." He corrected her as he stood up and exhaled.

"Look, I don’t know you nor why you are in my house. Why did you pick here?" she swung the knife through the air as he approached. He held up his hands and stayed his distance.

He sat down at the kitchen bench and beckoned her to join him. She didn’t. "I didn’t come here by choice. Odin sent me and tried to take my power." Loki moaned softly as he held his head.

She saw he was in pain but he was fighting something. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes, but not by you." His hand was shaking. "I was hoping you could help with that.."

"Umm. Not sure how… you sound like you are on drugs." She looked him up and down.

"No, I am telling the truth." He held out his hand and one of her glasses appeared in it. Then it filled with water. He slowly drunk it. He placed down the glass and she grabbed it.

"How did you do that?" she was shocked.

"Magic. Look, I was just trying to feel better." Loki relaxed a bit and looked up at her, kind of pleading with a smile.

"How do you expect me to make you feel better? Don’t you know some healing spells magic man?" she taunted.

"It’s Loki. And yes I do, but I would like something more…. Primal." He said with a smile.

"What?" she found herself now sitting one chair away from him. "Like…sex?" she hesitated and gestured with her index finger through and open fist. He chuckled.

"Well, it is the best way to relieve a headache. Surely you mortals know how much the chemicals in the brain help." He tried not to sound cocky. She poured herself a drink.

"So. How did you do that trick?" She looked at his hands.

"Like this." He held up his hand and conjured a small fireball. She looked in wonderment. She moved her hand towards it and felt the heat. He cancelled the spell before she burned herself. "Don’t be a fool."

"That felt hot. Like a real flame." She smiled.

"Well that’s because it was real. You mortals are so had to convince, even with the obvious!" Loki folded his arms.

"Well, thinking of the obvious, you interrupted my sleep. I would like to get back to it, so if you don’t mind…" she stood and walked to the back door and opened it.

"You want me to leave?" Loki stood but didn’t leave.

"Yes. I want to get some rest before the sun comes up." She folded her arms. "I don’t know you, so you cannot stay."

"Is there someone else here?" Loki looked around.

"No. I live alone." She regretted reviling her isolation and possible defenselessness. "So nice to meet you Loki. Good night."

"You confuse me. You said you don’t know me, but then ‘nice to meet me." Loki moved towards her. "You don’t know me. But you can if you …" Loki paused and suddenly fell to his knees and held his head. "Augh!"

"Loki?" She approved with caution. He raised his head slightly and she could see him trying to hide his tears.

"I’m fine." He kept his head down and slowly stood.

"You don’t look it."

Loki wandered into the lounge and sat on the couch. He sighed and looked up at her. "I’m worried I am losing control of the spell over me."

"What is that?"

"Odin is trying to take my power. I fear he may be soon successful." Loki cringed and she moved over concerned.

"You know, I have heard of better pick-up lines that yours."

"Pick up… what?" Loki didn’t understand her colocaluisims.

"You know, your excuse to try and have sex. ‘ooo my magic is failing and I need sex to recharge it!’." She joked, waving her hands.

Loki scowled. "I didn’t say that. I just said there is nothing like a good fuck to feel better. Sex has no regenerative powers as far as Sedir is concerned." Loki tried to explain.

She sat down beside him. "So where are you from?"

"I’m currently from here…" he looked at her unimpressed reaction. "I was from Asgard, but I was banished." Loki shrugged.

"Asgard.. isn’t that the home of the Norse gods?"

"Yes, as I am." Loki adjusted his jacket.

"R..ii.g.ht." she said not confidently. She picked up her phone and took his picture. He didn’t seem to know what she was doing.

"Indecently, you said ‘nice to meet you, but you have failed in that social convention." Loki moved a bit closer to her.

"How so?" She shook her head.

Loki extended his hand. "Hi, I’m Loki, of Asgard. And you are?...." he hinted to the fact she hadn’t introduced herself.

"Oh!" she took his hand and shook it firmly. "I’m Saga… of Earth.." she looked down as he didn’t release his grip and he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand then turned it over and pulled it up and then lowered his head to kiss the back of her hand. She blushed.

"Hi Saga. So you said you live alone?" he smiled and kept hold of her hand. "So we won’t be disturbed by anyone?"

"N…no." she softly stuttered. She was real embarrassed. No man had been like this with her before. She was always to one to take the lead and ask men out, but then she found they were too emasculated to take charge of anything. She liked this attention. Loki picked up on this.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he moved closer and she then found his hand resting on her thigh. His touch was light and slowly moving up.

"N…no, I wa.." she tried to look away but he was now so close. She looked down at his lips. She licked her own in anticipation. Loki smiled and then stroked her cheek softly. She closed her eyes and melted in his palm. She let out a soft moan in appreciation. He waited till she opened her eyes. She gasped and then tried to speak. "Um.. are you?"

"Seeing anyone? No." he then went to kiss her when she pulled back and switched cold.

"Why were you banished?"

Loki sat in shock. He was so close to kissing her. "What?" he wasn’t angry, just surprised.

"You said Odin banished you and tried to take your power. For what?" she sat back and he moved forward but she just was out of reach.

"Can we talk about this later?" he tilted his head and smiled.

"I don’t know." She wanted more. "You have to give me something."

"Ok." He moved close to her. His body was now against her side. "I was banished for dishonoring his name." Loki tilted his head and brushed his lips to her cheek with a soft kiss. He reached up and placed his hand on her shoulders and softly squeezed as he kissed down her neck.

"Dishonor?" she tried to concentrated but he continued to kiss her. He moved over to her lips to silence her. She felt the tingle of electricity as his soft moist lips parted hers. He didn’t use his tongue yet. He was just holding back.

"Yes, I have tarnished the name of his son and therefore him." Loki uttered. He then laid her down on the couch and lay partially on top of her. She gripped his arms and felt how strong he was. She broke off the kiss. She looked into his eyes. He was holding back but there was a desire to ravage her.

She swallowed hard and looked down and he bent his leg up and moved his knee to part her legs. She realized she was only wearing her night gown and track pants this entire time and he was dress in his armor and cape. He saw her looking at his gear. "Loki, you are kinda overdressed…" she bit her lip.

He smiled and in a green glow he was suddenly naked. She stared at his smooth body. He was muscular but not beefy. He was paler that her. His skin was soft and a little cold to the touch. She blushed and tried to look away when she saw his twitching penis lying against her leg.

He chuckled and lay on top of her. She parted her legs and let him lay between them. He was now fully hard and was slowly grinding his hips down against her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he moved against her. She found herself compelled to wrap her legs around his hips and draw him close. She put her arms over his shoulders and held him close.

He moaned softly as he felt a heat emanated from her. He slipped his hand down the front of her pants and cupped her. She bucked her hips as she felt his long fingers touch her sex.

"Loki…" she moaned. He smiled and kissed down her neck.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"I think I…" she moaned.

"You think?" he then slipped her pants down and pushed her shirt up and immediately started to caress and kiss her breasts.

"I think… I.. want.." She begged.

"Me?" he finished her sentence.

She just responded with a loud moan as he suddenly slipped a finger inside her. He slipped it in and out. She moaned in response and he felt he was unable to wait much longer. He was in denial of how much this was turning him on. He grabbed his cock and pushed himself in with one long slow thrust.

He exhaled loudly as she was tighter than he thought. He paused as he tried to get control. She began to grind back and despite him being on top, she seemed to be taking the lead.

They rolled over and landed on the floor with her on top. They paused and laughed. He then lay back and she pulled off her shirt and he placed his hands on her breasts and she sat up on him. He groaned as she was now hilt deep. He moved hard and fast against him. He dropped his hands away and rest them on her hips as he tried to follow her movements.

Loki moaned and then cried out as he felt himself tense up then release. She didn’t stop. He gasped as he started to go limp and she leant down and kissed him deeply. Her long hair spilling down over his head. He panted as she kept riding him. His spent cock slipped out and she moved back to see it. She sat on his thighs and gripped his uncut flaccid penis and tugged it firmly.

"You’re done?"

"Yes…" he moaned as he reached down to touch her.

"No you’re not." She fondled him. "I’m not satisfied." She then moved back up his body and kissed him. She stood up and reached down. He took her hand and stood up. He felt the blood rush. "Come on." She then lead him to the bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room." She then pushed him down on the bed. "You are going to get me off."

"Huh?" Loki sat up on his elbows.

"Don’t think that just cause you cum that sex is over." She then pulled out a vibrator and turned it on. He looked up and swallowed hard. Staring at the phallace in her hand. She handed it to him and lay down beside him with her legs spread. "Now you do know how to pleasure a woman, don’t you?"

He scoffed and rolled over and sat beside her. He took it and went to shove it inside her. She placed her hand on him.

"No, no, no." she said calmly. She realized he was not sure, but she didn’t want to shoot him down. "rub it against my clit, you can make me cum without penetration." She took his wrist and directed him, partially cause she was not sure if he even knew where he was meant to aim.

She gave him a reassuring moan when he was in the right area. He held the end and moved it around slowly, looking for the most response from her. He was beginning to enjoy this.

She writhed and moved her body in response to him. He liked this power over her. She was right, he didn’t know about pleasing a woman like this. It was quite a novelty. Mostly he was the receiver to pleasure and his pleasure was all he cared about.

Loki moved the vibrator around, holding it at different angles and different firmness. He pressed down hard and then held it lightly, the vibrations going deep inside her. He watched her body quiver as he knew he was getting close. She raised up her hips and he watched her toes curl.

She moaned more and sort of in a panic as she felt a tightness and electricity build deep inside her. It was like someone had grabbed all her nerve and tendon endings in her belly and was pulled all her body from the inside towards it.

"Loki!" she cried out as she came. Loki looked down and saw her pulsing in response. He put down the vibrator and turned it off. He smiled and snuggled up against her.

"So, was it good for you?" he joked. He the kissed her cheek and pulled the sheets up over them. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes." She nuzzled his neck.

"Aren’t you glad I stayed?" he softly massaged her body.

"Mmmm." She moaned into his neck. "Very much so. It is practically convenient the way you used magic to strip."

They both smiled and held each other close. Loki felt himself drifting off to sleep. There was something he forgot. But he wasn’t sure. Then he didn’t relies he forgot. He opened his eyes suddenly and gasped.

"Saga.."

She opened her eyes lazily. "Loki?"

He looked panicked and then he couldn’t speak. She sat up and Loki looked up at her with concern.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and tried to get his attention. "Loki?"

"No..no.." he shook his head and tears rolled down his cheeks. He lost to the spell and his mind was gone. All he knew was her. He knew she was important. He knew her name, but he didn’t know who he was before he met her.

"Loki?" she shook him and he clung to her. He sobbed and she comforted him. "Darling? What is wrong?"

"Mumma.." he softly whispered.

"What?" she lay him back and stroked his soft hair.

"Mumma." He looked up at her.

"I’m not your mumma." She looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on. Loki looked unsure of his own body, unsure of his surroundings. "Loki, what is going on?"

"I.." his voice stuttered like he was just new to speaking. A child like pitch and panic came from him. "I’m scared."

"Darling, what happened?"

Loki shook his head and then pulled her in close. She didn’t know what to do. He sobbed quietly as she held him. She looked up as the light began to come through the window.

 

__________--

 

They lay together for nearly an hour. She felt him relax a bit and stop crying. She lay him back as he was now asleep. She got up and quickly got dressed. This was too weird. She looked around and found her laptop.

She began to search for anything on ‘Loki’. She read and read trying to understand. She still thought him delusional but the magic he did was real. She was sure of that.

She walked back to the bedroom and Loki was stirring. She went to climb back into bed and pulled back the covers. She then saw the large wet patch of the bed. Loki had urinated in the bed. She sighed and went to wake him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Loki, get up. You’ve wet the bed. Come on. Get up."

He opened his eyes. He looked down and then pouted. He was then prepared to be punished. He cowered and began to shake. She saw his fear. "Hey, hey… its ok. I’m not going to hurt you." She kissed his cheek and took his hands. "Come on, let’s get you cleaned up."

Loki stood slowly and looked down at the floor, trying to avoid her gaze. She walked him to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She waited for it to warm up and then directed Loki to step in. he held out his hands and watched the water fall on his palms.

He smiled like it was all new. She went back to the bedroom and stripped the bed. She shoved the sheets in the washing machine and then returned to the bathroom. Loki was splashing around and covering the shower head and releasing it. Splashing the water around.

"Loki, stop that. You are meant to wash."

He looked over at her confused. She then sighed and got undressed. She stepped in and grabbed the soap and wash cloth. Loki giggled as she tried to wash him. His sides were clearly susceptible to ticking. Loki squirmed and pulled away.

She scrubbed him a bit harder and then reached down between his legs. He moaned as she rubbed him. He smiled and grabbed her wrist. She felt him getting aroused and he held her hand against himself.

"No Loki, I’m just washing you, nothing more." He tilted his head and looked puzzled. "Washing?" she then took the cloth and demonstrated washing herself in an exaggerated manner. He smiled and then started touching himself. She took his hand and pulled it away.

"But, I feel good." Loki whined.

"I know, but later ok?" she washed the rest of his body and then turned off the shower. She directed him to step out then she wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed another towel and went to dry him but Loki put his hands up and stood wide astride and giggled, he then took off down the hall laughing.

"catch me!"

"No Loki! Come back." She went after him. He stood in the lounge at one side of the couch and her on the other. "Stop being silly and come get dried off."

"Nope!" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Please Loki." She held out the towel and relaxed her demeanor. He moved over to her and she wrapped him the towel and began to rubbed his hair dry. He smiled and looked down at her. "Now, let’s get you dressed." She took his hand and led him back to the bedroom.

She rummaged to the draws and pulled out some large track pants and a baggy shirt. She helped him dress and the clothing was a good fit. He sat down on the bed and scowled. "I’m hungry."

"ok." She took his hand and they walked to the kitchen. He sat down at the bench. She looked over at him. He was so different than last night. His demeanor was now so childlike and curious. "Hey Loki." She walked over to the fridge and pulled out some items. "How old are you?" she poured some cereal into a bowl and then chopped some banana and slipped in a spoon.

"Um.." Loki held up one finger on each hand. "I two!" he smiled.

"Ok." She pursed her lips and handed him the bowl. "Two years old?"

He took the bowl and began to shovel the cereal in in an uncoordinated manner.

"So do you have any family?"

"I have a big brother and mummy and dada." Loki said with a mouthful.

"Do you know who I am?" she sat beside him and he looked and paused.

"Um.. Saga?"

"Yes that’s right. And who am I to you?"

Loki smiled and pointed to her. "Midgard mumma." He then resumed eating.

"You know I’m not your mother." Loki finished and then walked into the lounge. She followed. He saw a Marvel figurine that looked like Thor and he snatched it from the cabinet and sat down and started to bend and move it.

"Please be careful with that Loki." She sat down near him but didn’t take it off him.

"This is my dolly."

"No, it’s actually mine." She corrected him. He started at her like he was about to cry. She acquiesced. "But you can play with him." Loki then smiled and resumed playing. She stroked his hair and sighed.

"What’s wrong mumma?"

"I’m not your mumma." She kissed his temple and went back to the kitchen.

He got up and followed her. She sat down and ate some cereal and Loki sat and watched her. "Mumma."

She looked up.

He then smiled. "Ok, not mumma." He gave her a cheeky smile. "I want to play."

"Ok, what?"

"I want a cubby house!" Loki held out the toy. "We want a fort." He held up Thor.

"Ok, a bit later ok?" She cleaned up her bowl and turned on the TV. There was some stupid cartoon with bright colours. Loki saw it and immediately sat down, mesmerized.

He smiled with a wide open mouth pointing at the screen. "Look! Look!" He tugged at her arm like she hadn’t seen it.

"Yes Loki, it’s a cartoon." She sat down next to him. She hadn’t wanted kids nor was she even married, but Loki’s childish enthusiasm made her smile. She stroked his hair and he leaned into her. "You really are a child." She kissed his head. "What did Odin do to you?"

Loki didn’t react to the name. she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess I will have to get you some things from the shops." She walked over and got her bag and keys. Loki jumped up and ran over.

"Out?" He pointed to the door. "We go?" he seemed excited. She looked down and saw he had no shoes.

"Yes, we probably should buy you some shoes." She then tugged his shirt. "and some clothes."

"clothes?" He looked hard and then figured out the words. He smiled and took her hand tightly.

"You should stay here and watch cartoons." She directed him back to the TV. He stopped and she walked back to the door. He figured out she was going to leave him and he ran to her.

"No!" he screamed.

"Did you want to come with me?" She wondered if it would be a good idea. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. "Ok, but you have to be good, right?"

"Good." Loki smiled. She sighed and walked him outside. He looked around then let go of her hand and ran off again.

"No Loki!" she chased him down the drive way and he nearly ran into the street. A loud car rumbled down the road. Loki froze he had never seen a car before, not that he could remember. She caught up to him and he turned to her and hugged her tight. "Ok, its ok. I’m here."

"what that!?" he pointed.

"It’s just a car. Now you are going to stay with me now right? No more running off?" she took his hand and he looked down at his feet. He awkwardly lifted on and brushed the little rocks sticking to the soles of his feet.

"Ow. Feet hurt!"

"I know. We will get you some shoes ok? Now stay with me. Don’t run off or the scary car will get you." She said trying to get him to cooperate by lies. He nodded and she walked him to her car. She opened a door for him and he climbed in. she fastened his belt and he sat quiet for a minute. He then started to fidget and tried to slip out under the belt.

"No Loki, you have to sit still. It’s for your safety."

"I want my dolly!" he moaned.

"Ok, if you stay here I will get your toy, ok?" She held up her finger and he nodded. She went back inside and got the Thor doll. She handed him the toy which he immediately clutched to his chest.

She got in and drove them to the local shops.

 

______--

 

She pulled in to the shops. There were not many people around. It was still early. She opened the door for him. He hopped out and held her hand. He walked looking around at everything. Occasionally he would stop and stare or try to move away but keep hold of her hand. He would stretch out to look at something that caught his eye.

They walked through the auto door and he looked down at the smooth floor under his bare feet. He chuckled at how his feet pattered along. She took him up to the shoe shop and got him to sit down. She took his doll and bent it to sit beside him.

"See, Thor is sitting still, so can you try that too?" He nodded.

A shop assistant approached them and smiled. Loki looked up and smiled.

"So what can we do for you today?" He asked.

"I get shoes!" Loki exclaimed. She raised her hands up and one to his mouth.

"Shh, Loki." She calmed him down. "Sorry about that. He may look like he is 30 but he has the mind of a child." She stroked his hair and sat beside him. "So let’s get you some shoes huh?"

"What type of shoes will he want?"

"Well I think some joggers and maybe some slippers." Saga said. The man nodded and came back with a variety of shoes and preceded to fit him with different pairs of shoes.

 

__________-

 

Eventually they found some shoes for him and he kept looking down as they walked. He was fascinated by how they felt. She walked him into a shop and began to pick out some clothes for him to try on. She figured he would need something comfortable.

Once she worked out his size she didn’t bother trying to get him to try anything on. He was too hyper to keep still for long enough. She carried the few bags and they walked around the shops looking for what else he might need.

Loki was getting frustrated and starting to resist be dragged through the shops. She picked up on his frustration and was just waiting for the tantrum to come. She stopped and looked at him. Even though he was taller, he hung his head and was submissive to her.

"Ok, I think we should go ok?"

"Ok." He sighed. She turned to walk off but he didn’t move. She turned back and he pulled free and squatted down and began to urinate on the polished floor. He looked down at the stream from his pants and then moaned softly.

"Loki!" she gasped. A couple of shoppers stopped and were horrified. He stood up and acted like it wasn’t a big deal. One of the shoppers pushed her shopping trolley over and was about to rant at them.

Loki turned to Saga. "I had to wee."

"You can’t do that darling! You need to tell me if you have to go to the toilet."

"I sorry. I had to go." He whined, he then sniffed and wiped the tears. "did I do wrong?" he sobbed.

The woman with the trolley realised he was intellectually disabled and saw his confusion. She then offered to help. "Are you all right?"

Sage turned to her. "Yeah, I’ll sort it out, Loki is under my care, he just hasn’t quite grasped things." She placed down her bags and pulled out a bath towel she bought and began to wipe up under him. Loki looked down and felt bad.

"Is he disabled?" the woman asked.

"Essentially. He is as strong as a man but the mind of an infant. I have just started to care for him. His parents can’t care for him anymore."

"Oh." She felt bad for him. "It happens, parents try to care for their children but they grow up and they still have a server disability but the parents are now elderly and cannot cope." The woman added.

"Yeah." Saga sighed. This would have to be their story as ‘Odin took his magic and his mind’ would not cut it.

He put his hand on her head and gripped her hair as gently as he could. "sorry not mumma." He whimpered. She put the wet towel in a plastic bag and went to Loki. She placed her hands on his arms and rubbed his biceps reassuringly. "Don’t worry darling, it will be ok."

"I sorry." Loki sniffed. "I did a wee."

"I know. Look we will get you home and get you cleaned up ok? You want a bubble bath?" she picked up the bags and Loki gripped her arm. She thanked the gods that they were near and exit and there want many people shopping on an early morning.

A few people walked over to the woman with the trolley to voice their concerns at Loki. Saga wasn’t quite out of ear shot when she heard them speak.

"How disgusting! That man just urinated on the floor!"

The woman with the trolley turned to them. "No, he’s disabled. He is an essentially a toddler in a man’s body. She is his carer as his parents are elderly and can no longer cope." The people gathered immediately took a step back in their condemnation of him.

 

_____--

 

Saga opened the boot and put the bags in. she opened the door for Loki and he sheepishly go in. she kissed his cheek and did up his seat belt. "Don’t worry about it Loki. I will help you."

"I can have bubbles?"

"Yes, darling, I will give you a bubble bath. It will be fun. You can take your dolly with you." She touched the doll and tucked it into his seat belt. "So you be a good boy and I will get you your bubbles."

She wiped his tears with her thumb and took him home.

 

________-

 

She let Loki out of the car and grabbed the bags. And walked to the house Loki followed eagerly and as soon as she was inside he pushed past her and began to pull of his shoes and then his pants. He ran naked to the bathroom with the doll tightly clutched in his hand.

She took the bags to the lounge and took out the wet towel and went to the laundry. Loki spun around in the bathroom and realised she didn’t follow. He ran out looking for her. He ran up to her in the hall. She watched as this naked man bounded towards her.

"Bubbles!" he yelled at her.

"Ok, ok." She gave in and followed him to the bathroom. She smiled at how good he looked. She walked in and he was sitting in the empty bath waiting impatiently. "You will have to hop out so I can fill the bath for you."

He pouted then jumped out and paced around waiting for the bath to be filled. As the bath ran she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and looked at it. "Well, it will make bubbles." She said to herself. She squirted some under the running tap and the bath quickly filled with foam and Loki squealed. She turned to him and he was tapping his feet as he had a tight grip on his genitals. He was squeezing a fondling himself in excitement.

She looked down and realised he was just doing what boys do. He wasn’t being sexual. She stood up and held out her hand and beckoned him over. He quickly climbed in the bath and slashed down and tried to clutch the bubbles. He was having a great time smooshing them.

Sage sat down beside the bath and watched him closely. Loki took the doll and flew him through the foam. "Look Saga! Thor is in clouds!"

"Yes, he sure is."

Loki smiled and continued to splash and play.

 

___________-

 

On Asgard.

Frigga sat in her room and closed her eyes. She tried to search for Loki. Odin came in and saw what she was doing.

"Frigga, what are you up to?"

"I’m looking for Loki."

"You don’t need to."

"I want to know if he is all right. You took his memories, he is defenseless!" She stood up and shouted her worries.

"He is far from defenseless."

"And do you know that for a fact? Ok where he is and is anyone hurting him?" She demanded.

"He is on Midgard. I don’t know where or with whom as he has nothing to sense." Odin sounding a bit disappointed.

"You can’t find him either? What about Heimdall?" She grew concerned.

"He can’t see him either." Odin didn’t like her sad. "I know he is not dead."

 

_________-

 

A few months later.

Loki is sitting in the garden enjoying the sun. Saga was sitting in the shade and feeling a bit light headed. Loki scrambled over and hugged her. "Saga, I’m hungry." Loki nuzzled her neck.

"What do you want to eat?" Loki seemed to be instinctively picking up on something and reached over and began to slowly undo her top and cupped her breast. Saga stopped him. "What are you doing darling?"

"I’m hungry." Loki then forced himself down and began suckling her. Before she knew it she felt a strange feeling. It’s like he was milking her. She managed to stop him and looked down at the while fluid dripping from her swollen breast.

"What is happening?"

Loki smiled and then resumed feeding. Saga sat in shock. Then she stated to twig. The nausea, the tingling pain in her breasts, the fact she had not had a stable period in months. She then gasped. The last time, the first time they were together. "Loki… you.." she then realized he must have got her pregnant.

"Well this complicates things." Loki sat up as he was done. He wiped his mouth and ran back to the swing and sat down. He turned to her.

"Can you push me!?" Loki yelled to her. She stood up and fixed her shirt. She gently placed her hands on his back and pushed the swing. Loki smiled and kicked out his legs.

She wondered if she should tell him. He had improved since he had lost his mind, but he was still a child. She placed a hand down on her belly and realised she wasn’t really showing.

 

__________--

 

Later that evening they were curled up on the couch watching TV. Loki rolled over and awkwardly pushed up her shirt and she went to stop him when she realised he was already latched on to her again. "You’re a hungry little bugger aren’t you?" She stroked his hair and let him feed.

He pushed his hand on her breast to squeezed it as he sucked. She felt his teeth scratch and she smacked his head. "Don’t bite!"

Loki pulled off and pouted at her. He tried to pretend he didn’t know what she said and went to bite her deliberately. This time. He smiled as she smacked his bottom.

Loki was staring at the TV. He sat on the floor in his diaper and t-shirt. He wasn’t feeling the cold. Saga came in with a blanket and put it over his shoulders. It had been colder than normal this year. She couldn’t get the heating to work no matter what she tried. He looked up and she saw he had grabbed a cereal box and was stuffing his face with handfuls of coco pops. Majority ending up on the floor.

"Darling, that is not how you eat breakfast even though its nighttime." She reached down to take the box and he turned away sharply and moaned in protest. She tried again and he scrambled away, spilling more on the floor and crushing some into the carpet.

"Loki!" she chased after him and took the box. He screamed and he grabbed her arm. A sudden cold rush sent pain up her forearm and it was covered in a blue frost. She snatched her arm away and yelled in pain. "Augh! What was that? Loki, did you do that?"

She rubbed her arm then went to turn on the hot tap to run her forearm under. Loki sat and started to cry. She saw he was upset and went to apologise.

"I didn’t mean to yell darling, but that really hurt."

"Sorry Saga.." Loki pouted and wiped his tears. She squatted down to him and took his hands gently.

"Baby, did you just do a magic spell? Like that fireball you showed me when we first met?"

Loki looked confused. She felt the pain deepen then subside as frostbite was quickly taking hold of her hand. It became cold and black spots where he had held her.

"I sorry, don’t hate me." He blubbered.

"Do you know how to do your magic? Do you want to help me?"

Loki nodded and didn’t respond. She placed his hands on her injury and she kissed his cheek. "Loki, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, you’re a good boy. I bet you are a really good sorcerer, and you know some healing spell too."

"Spells?" Loki felt a warmth inside him and looked down at her hand.

"Your frost spell came from a place of fear and defense, I bet your healing spell comes from love?"

Loki smiled and the pain disapated from her arm. She smiled as he just heeled her. He then leaned down and kissed her arm. "Kiss all better." he said softly.

She brushed the hair back from his face. "Loki..." She then had an idea. "Loki, you just healed me. can you do a little spell on your own mind?"  He looked puzzeled and she took his hands in hers and placed them on his temples. "Loki, try and heal your mind. just do a little spell and remember."

He closed his eyes and felt a flash of something. images of another time and place. just a small part of what he had missed. his time when he landed here and Thor, Frigga and Asgard.

He gasped and said softly. "I remember my familiy." He then felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"That's good!"

He looked down at himself and realised what he had put Saga through these past couple of months. "Im sorry, but I know now that if I heal myself.. then they will find me. I must not access my magic again."

"Dont you want to see your family again?" She was puzzled.

"Not realy. its kind of why I was banished." Loki sat down on the couch and then looked down realising he was wearing  nappy. he pulled the elastic on his pants and looked down at his wet diaper. he moaned a concern. "Um... I think I need to deal with something first."

"Oh.. Ok. I'll leave you to it." she blushed and was about to excuse herself.

"Where are you going?" he kind of demanded.

"Um.. well, you will probably want privacy when you go wash up." she didnt know where to look. She had been caring for him and forgot he was a man. Now his mind was starting to come back it seemed wrong to treat him like a dependan infant anymore.

Loki stood and walked over to her. he placed his hands on her hips and gave her that confident sexy smile. "I was hoping you could...'wash' me." She felt her heart leap as his hands slid up her waist, lifting her shirt slightly. he then leaned in and kissed her. She was in too much shock to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki kissed her deeply, pushing her hard against the wall. They both pulled at each other’s clothes, yet wanted to hold each other and explore each other’s bodies. Loki broke off the kiss and realised she was pushing him into the wall.

She must have really wanted him. He smiled and she looked up at him. "Why have you stopped?"

"Well I thought I would make it easier." he held up his hand and with the flick of his wrist they were now both naked and their clothes scattered on the floor. She admired his body. He was defiantly turned on. His hard cock, upright against his stomach, twitching in anticipation. He was quite surprised at hers. "Well, I guess being pregnant has done one good thing." he then cupper her now ample breasts. "Quiet a good thing." he softly massaged them and she giggled. He glanced over his shoulder to the doorway to the bedroom.

She saw his intent and it matched her own. He kissed her and manhandled her inside. They landed hard on the bed and he brushed her hair from her face and hovered over her. Savoring the moment. She then had time to think.

"Loki, how did you know I was pregnant? I didn’t think you remembered anything."

"Silly mortal. I lost my memories of before, but the memories I made with you are still in here." he tapped his head. "It’s not like the healing spell simply switched off those memories and replaced them with my time on Asgard." he smiled and she blushed.

"Oh, but you were so vulnerable, and I …" she was flustered. "I took care of you.."

"Yes, I know, you were very…" he then licked her nipple. "Thorough." he looked up and smiled at her before resuming his attention to her large lactating breasts.

She moaned as he sucked hard on them and then bit slightly. "Hey!" she smack the side of his head.

"Oh, come on." he propped himself up and sat between her thighs. She couldn’t stay mad at that face. "Isn’t it sexy when I bite?" he purred and she quickly caved. He pushed his stomach against her swollen belly. He could feel the movement inside her. "Well someone is being annoying." he placed his hand gently on the side of her belly and then stroked it. She looked down with a smile.

"Well he is just like his father."

"A boy? You know he is a boy?" Loki felt pride. He kissed her belly and then moved up to kiss her. She could feel his excitement push against her. "Oh my!" Loki smiled. "You are wet! I guess you have missed me!" he then pushed deep into her as she moaned loudly.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down at the same time she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in deeper. They both began to move with each other. Sweat quickly formed between them, allowing for more fluid movement. She found it hard to grip his back and switched to grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

Loki groaned loud as he began to take long strokes. She responded in kind with his name. He glanced up as he saw her sweaty, tired excitement as she was enjoying his action. He like it when someone called his name in the throes of passion.

He increased his pace, spurred on by her vocal responses. She found it hard to keep pace and was so tired. Loki pushed up on to his hands and down with his hips as he thrust deep inside her. He moan in a mixture of pain and relief as he came. It had been months and he filled her so effortlessly.

He slummed down and she smiled exhausted. He kissed her cheek and lay intertwined and still inside her. He then smirked. "Well if you weren’t already pregnant, you surely would be after that."

They both laughed and she then stopped and held her stomach. Loki pulled out and then he felt something on him. He looked down and then back to her with a raised eyebrow. "So are we pissing on each other now?"

"What?" she looked down and held herself. "Crap, my water broke." she felt her stomach tighten and Loki moved to her side.

"What?"

"Loki, I’m having a baby." she slightly panicked. He smiled and held her close to his chest.

"It will be ok, I will help you. I have a few skills I have picked up over the centuries." he reassured her.

"So how many babies have you delivered?" She gripped his hand as her stomach tightened.

"Well, I have been in the room for a few…" Loki shrugged. She groaned. He placed his hand on her belly and she felt a calming pulse. Loki closed his eyes and both Saga and the baby calmed. She looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." she reached up and stoked his cheek.

"So, problem averted.. Can we resume fucking?" he said playfully.

"What? Are you serious?" she smiled. Loki lay her down and positioned himself behind her. He pushed his naked body against hers. He was already hard again. She felt him rubbing his erection against her enthusiastically.

"Oh my god, you are insatiable!" she tried to turn but Loki was holding her tight.

"Yes, I am your god." he chuckled. He then reached down between them and gripped himself. He rubbed his head against her wet pussy. He forced himself in and she moaned. He pushed up her thigh to get better access. He began to rock his hips back and forth. She pushed back as he thrust forward.

Loki chuckled at her response and then pressed his lips to her ear and kissed and whispered to her. "Are you ok? No contractions?"

"No." she softly moaned her response. "That feels good."

"I’m glad." He began to massage her sensitive breasts as he moved. She moaned at his fingers. She then panted as she felt her body tense. She grabbed his wrists.

"No, Loki." she moaned. "I can’t. The baby." he contractions were overpowering his spell.

Loki pulled out and then rolled her on her back and raised up her knees to a right angle. He knelt up between her legs and looked down to see how she was showing. He placed his hand on her to take some her pain. She moaned softly. "Do you think you are going to give birth soon?"

"I’m not sure." she sat up a bit to look down between her legs. She slipped her hand down to feel herself. "I can’t tell if I’m crowning."

"Ok, um, I’ll keep an eye on it." Loki placed his hands on her knees and sat patiently. Unsure of what to do. He knew generally of Asgardian women, but they tended to not let any males in the room and would give birth alone. Loki did his best to comfort her and hold her hand. He would only use mild spells on her so she could still sense herself and respond to when she needed to push.

________--

Her labor wasn’t too long and Loki cupped his hands under the baby’s head. "Your nearly there. Push Saga." She groaned as she grabbed her knees and crunched up. Her groan became a yell and Loki encouraged her. "The head is out!" she felt it relax. She shoulders and body came easy on the next push. Loki pulled the boy up to his bare chest. Loki didn’t mind the blood and other things smeared over his son. The cord still inside her as she looked up through exhausted eyes to see Loki clutching the baby close to his chest instinctively.

"Is he ok?"

The baby then started to cry and Loki smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yes, he is." He moved up beside her and placed the baby on her chest. She placed her weary hands on him and Loki kissed her head. "You did good Saga." Loki stroked the baby. "I can sense his Sedir. He will be a mage like me."

"I think I want to call him Fin." She reached over with her phone and took a picture of the three of them.

"That’s a nice name." Loki stared with quite contentment at the little life they had created. He reached down to help her heal and they both drifted off to sleep.

______-

Loki woke suddenly to a familiar power nearby. He gasped. "The Bifrost." He stood up and magiked on his armor and Saga stirred.

"Loki? What is it?"

"The Bifrost has opened nearby, someone from Asgard is here. They must have sensed me using my magic." Loki then stiffened his stance for attack. "Thor…" he uttered. He sensed his brother approaching her house. He turned to Saga as she wrapped a gown over her shoulders and held the baby close to her. He gave her a panicked glance as he knew his fate.

"Loki?" She stepped towards him when she was flung back as Mjolnir crashed through her wall and Thor swiftly grabbed Loki and flew back with him. She stood stunned. The house was now silent and she panted as Loki disappeared. She looked out to see a light engulf him. "Loki!!!" she screamed up at the sky.

_________-

Loki stepped through the light with Thor clutching his arm so he couldn’t get away. He shrugged him off when they landed. Loki gave a mischievous grin to Himdall as Thor began to drag him along. "Come on brother, you have a nice cozy dungeon waiting for you."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Don’t be so ungrateful, mother has missed you and scri for you every day." Thor pulled Loki in close and before he could react, he spun up Mjolnir and they flew to the palace. Thor landed hard and Loki wasn’t prepared and hit the ground hard. He slowly went to sit up and smiled to hide his discomfort.

"You never liked to share your flights, did you?" He stood and brushed himself off. Frigga heard the noise and came running to Loki. She hugged him and Thor chastised her.

"Mother, stop it, you are enabling him." Thor growled.

"My poor boy!"

"He’s not a boy Frigga." Odin stepped in and Thor nodded in agreeance. "Now take him to the dungeon." he clamped a collar on his neck and Loki felt his magic suppressed. He snorted in contempt and then turned to Frigga for reprieve, but one may not be coming.

"Darling, we have received a warning from the Norns themselves. Please do not do anything rash." She went to take his hands but Odin pull him back by his collar.

"Ow! What are you on about?" Loki was now grabbed by the guards and escorted to his cell. "Mother, don’t worry, I will be by your side soon."

"No you won’t." Odin yelled. Frigga went to his side and begged him.

"Husband, what if this is the love he is denied?" she knew the bond between them was strong and worried that her absence might spur him on. Odin relaxed as he too thought it might be true. He walked away knowing she would likely visit Loki in his cell anyway.

__________-

It was a few days, but Loki smiled when his mother’s apparition appeared in his cell. He walked over and outstretched his arms. "Well I guess I can’t get a hug?" he joked. She frowned.

"You know I can’t come here physically. Your father can’t know." She looked mournfully at him. He calmly looked at her and felt her grief.

"Mother, I think I have something that will make you smile again." Loki put his hand to his mouth and then tried to hide his excitement. "Well, while I was on Midgard.. I met someone."

"Loki?" she smiled and waited on bated breath. "You fell in love?"

"Well… yes.." he admitted with a cheeky smile. She wanted to hug him. "Oh, and she just gave birth a few days ago."

"A baby?!" Frigga was overwhelmed with joy. Her apparition disappeared and she appeared physically outside his cell. She lowered the force field and rand in to hug him. Loki melted into her arms and despite being taller he squatted down so she would be over him. He stepped back and they both looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"You’re a grandmother." he wiped his tears with his palm and she reached up and gently wiped his cheek with her long fingers. "His name is Fin."

"A baby boy? Oh my! What does he look like?"

"Like me. Dark hair and blue eyes." She took his hands.

"So you have found love? Well I think you should be reunited." Frigga took his hands and went to lead him out of the cell. A powerful spell hit Loki and his was frozen. Frigga turned to see Odin standing holding his spear. "What have you done to him?!"

"He will be fine. I have just put him into suspended animation." Odin walked away and Frigga felt conflicted. She touched Loki’s frozen cheek and then kiss it. She went after Odin.

"You are a grandfather, did you know that?" she yelled. "Loki has a son."

Odin turned and cut her off. "Just because Loki has a child, doesn’t make it my grandchild. Thor is my only son." he then ignored her and walked off. Frigga cast a spell to teleport herself to the Norns.

She found herself before them. "All-mother, why are you here?"

"You know why. Is this mortal, and child important to Loki?" She pleaded.

"Yes." they answered in unison. "The spell will lift on Loki and he will return to Midgard."

"Oh!" she sighed with relief. "Thank you." Frigga bowed and she was teleported back to Asgard. She looked around and found herself near Loki. She placed her hands on his statued form. "Don’t worry Loki you will see her again soon."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Frigga kept her vidual waiting for the spell to be lifted. Each day she would go down and sit near him and talk to him about nothing. Read books to him, even brush his hair. One day she was reading and dropped her book when a response came.

"Mother, why are you reading from halfway? Shouldn’t you start at the beginning?"

She leapt up and hugged him. "Oh Loki! You’re ok!" she kissed him and he pushed her back.

"Ok mother, I get it." he smiled softly. Then looked around. "So what is going on?"

"Your father froze you and I just waited for the spell to be lifted. You should go to your son. Bring him to Asgard. I would love to meet him." She took his hands and squeezed.

"I’m sure you would spoil him." he walked with her out of the cell. He held up his hand and opened a portal. "I will return soon." he kissed her cheek and stepped through with a huge grin.

__________-

Loki stopped and looked up at the high-rises. This place wans’t familiar. "I didn’t think my magic was that off! Must have been the freeze." he looked around for something familiar. He sighed and decided to scri for Saga and Fin. He closed his eyes and opened them in surprise. He was sensing them near, up in one of the buildings. He then shook his head. "Oh well, I guess she is visiting someone, that’s why I didn’t teleport to her home, I went to her." he bounded in to the building and hurried up the stairs.

Loki held up his hands to sense where they were. They was close. He proudly walked up to the door and knocked loudly. A middle age man opened the door. "Yes…?" the man stopped and glared at Loki and then slammed the door. "Go away!"

Loki stood stunned. "oookay… wasn’t expecting that." Loki then teleported himself inside. He adjusted his sleeves and brushed off his jacket and ignored the man. "Look, you seem to know me. I will make this easy, I’m here to see Saga and my son Fin." Loki looked up and a voice came from the back room.

"Darling?" it was an old woman’s voice. "Darling who is at the door?" she came out with her walking frame. She was frail and barely holding herself up. She adjusted her glasses and squinted. Loki gasped and stepped back as he grabbed his chest. He looked around the room and saw an old photo in a frame. It was him. It was the photo she took of him at her counter the day they met.

Loki looked at the man then back to her. His eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. He softly pleaded. "I’m sorry… I’m sorry.."

The old lady looked up and smiled. "Oh, you always quick to get emotional, Loki." she joked.

"Saga?" he sobbed. He stumbled forward and fell to his knees in front of her. He took her hands and then placed his hand on her cheek. "Oh no.. what have I done?"

"You haven’t don’t anything. Come, I will make you a bowl of cereal. I know how you like sweet snacks." she turned and hobbled to the kitchen. Loki went to her and stopped her.

"You don’t need to get me anything."

She turned and looked up at him and there was suddenly no recognition. "Oh, hello. Are you the man from the grocery store?" Loki looked surprised.

"No, it’s me Loki. Saga?" he looked to the man who now shoved Loki aside and assisted the old Saga to the lounge to sit. "I don’t understand…" Loki was lost. His heart tightened in his chest.

The man stood up and confronted Loki. "So you are my father. I always thought my mother was insane."

"Mother?" Loki looked in to the man’s eyes and realized the resemblance. "Fin?" he gasped.

"You have overstayed your welcome. Now leave." He pointed to the door.

"What’s is going on?" Loki pushed past him and went to Saga. He knelt down and held her hands. "Saga? Saga, do you remember me?" he smiled through his tears. "It’s me Loki."

She then lit up. "Loki? Oh Loki! I haven’t seen you in a while. Come, I will make you a bowl of cereal. I know how you like sweet things." she slowly went to stand and then made her way to the kitchen. Loki cried and shook his head.

He turned to Fin. "How long… how long since I left Midgard." Loki swallowed hard.

Fin calmed a bit realising that Loki had not aged. He was a God. "Just over 50 years." Loki shook his head and grabbed Fin’s arms.

"No! it can’t be! I wasn’t gone that long." Fin shook off Loki’s grip.

"Well, you were." he went to his mother and escorted her back to her chair.

"What’s wrong with her? Why doesn’t she know me?" Loki demanded.

"She has dementia. Her memories are gone and she only acts on instinct. Look, I don’t know what you did to her." he grabbed Loki’s arm and dragged him away from her earshot. "She waited for you. She lived in that old house for years, then the developers came and built an apartment block." He stepped back and walked over to the photo of Loki in the frame. "She worried when it was being built you might not find her, so she would wait outside the construction site every day. Just waiting." Fin picked up the picture then to Loki. "You haven’t aged a day."

"I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I was imprisoned by Odin and my mother set me free as soon as his back was turned. I came right away." Loki then realised he was frozen longer than a few days. "Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t know." He looked at his son and admired his form. "You haven’t aged badly, you sure don’t look fifty!" he tried to lighten the mood.

"No." he said short and turned away. "I guess that was one of the things you ‘blessed’ me with. Mother would joke and call me Aragorn of the Dunedin." He half laughed.

Fin walked over to his mother and helped her get comfortable. She then whispered to him. Loki wanted to hear and he came over. "Fin.. what did she say?"

"Nothing."

"Please.. I want to know." Loki said softly.

"She said she is ready." He said mournfully. Loki didn’t want to hear it.

"Ready? To die?" he questioned with tears now streaming down his cheeks. "No!" he pleaded. He bent down and took her hands. "Saga! Please."

"Oh, Loki, you came back." she said breathless. He eyes were partial closed. "I’m glad. I can rest now. I don’t need to wait anymore." She closed her eyes and her head rest back on the pillow. Loki reached up and touched her cheek.

"Saga?" he blubbered. "No." he exhaled. "Please.. don’t go. I will make it right." he begged and his tears dripping down to her lifeless hands. Loki held her palm to his cheek. "Saga?"

Fin tried to hold back his own feelings. "Mother." he gasped. Loki stood defiantly and scooped her up.

"No! I’m going to fix this!" He glared at Fin.

"How? She’s dead, let her rest in peace!" he grabbed her arm and found himself surrounded by a bright light. He fell back in shock. He was now in a cave standing near a glowing pool. Three heavenly women stood before them. Their feet not touching the ground.

Verdandi held open her hands. "Loki, you have come back to us."

"Save her." he pleaded.

"All magic comes with a price." Skuld placed her hands on Saga. "A life for a life." she nodded.

"Ok." Loki didn’t even flinch. "Save her." he placed her down next to the pool.

The Norns then spoke in unison. "Who will give their life for this woman?"

Loki looked up as he knelt next to her. "I will."

Fin shook his head. "Loki, what are you doing? Leave her be. Have you even thought about this?" Fin grabbed his shoulder. "If you die and she lives, then she will be heartbroken again! At least this past 50 years she lived with hope that you were still alive. If you revive her then she will have to deal with your death and never seeing you again!"

Loki stood up and was dumbfounded. "There is nothing else I can do to make up for what I have done. My magic is not strong enough, I need the Norns to save her." Loki sat back down and brushed Saga’s hair from her face and then kissed her cheek. "I’d like to see you try anything better. You don’t even know how to access your Sedir, it would take centuries to teach you." Loki ignored him.

Fin sighed. He squatted down and placed his hand on Saga’s. "I do have an idea. You may not like it."

Loki looked to him. "What?"

"ok, way I see it there are a few options. 1. You give your life for hers and you are dead and she is sad. 2. You let her rest in peace and you… well, try and be a father to me, for the years I have left. However long that is." Fin sighed.

"I miss her." Loki looked into his eyes.

"There is one more option." Fin regretfully said. "I give my life for hers."

"No." Loki shook his head. "No, you can’t, you are my son. I can’t let you die too!" Fin placed his hands on Loki.

"So you do care. I never believed her when she said you were devoted to her. It will be ok Loki." Fin stood up and approached the Norns. "So you can make this happen? Restore my mother?"

The Skuld took his hands. "I will take your life and Verdandi will give it to her." Loki then interrupted.

"No, I can’t let you."

"There is something, father." Fin chuckled. "Still weird calling you that, you look younger than me." he smiled. "Do you have hope? Like how she hoped for your return?"

"yes."

"Well, then hope for this, if they return her to how she was when you first met her… then I will not die, I will return to her." Fin took the Norns’ hands. "so if you love her.. well.. you might yet get to see me again." Fin smiled and closed his eyes.

Loki praised his son’s sacrifice and went to step forward when a light filled the room and Odin and Frigga appeared between Loki and Fin.

He raised his spear and Loki was flung back into the cave wall. "No! I will not let you use the power of life and death! You will not bring Ragnarok out of some petty spite!" he sent a blast toward Loki, who dove out of the way.

Frigga looked down and saw the elderly woman lying by the pool and the familiar man standing over her. She recognized Loki. She walked towards the man. "are you…?" she gasped. Fin looked at the beautiful woman approaching him. "are you my grandson?" she took his hands.

Fin was confused. "I’m sorry.. you are?"

Odin stopped and turned to see what Frigga was doing. She smiled and cupped his cheek. "My boy. You have your father’s eyes." her own welled up. Fin felt a warmth emanate from her. Loki brushed himself off and cautiously kept his distance from Odin. He kept Frigga between him and Odin’s wrath.

Frigga turned to Loki. "Darling, please don’t bring Rangnarok. I know you are hurt, but this is not the way."

"Ragnarok?" Loki was confused.

"Yes, the Norns told us you ask for the power of life and death, and the Norns would grant it if you accepted the cost." She held him close.

"I don’t know what you are talking about." Loki looked down at Saga then back at Odin. He began to contemplate other ideas. "So, Odin, you are afraid of death huh?" Loki gave a maniacal grin. He walked towards the Norns. "So you will give me the power over life and death?"

"Yes." they replied in unison.

 


End file.
